Don't Lie To Me
by SeaEmerald
Summary: ["Show me your scars," he growled with a clenched jaw. "Why...?" her teary voice cracked with shame. "I want to see how many times you needed me and how many times I wasn't there for you," he replied instantly, his voice dropping to an immensely soft one.] Meet Stella: a confident teenager who keeps her home life hidden from the world...that is, until she meets a certain brunet.


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WINX CLUB.**

Hey, guys! So...I've been suffering with new fetish for a while now. When you go to my profile, you might've seen something like:

 _"The author has written 19 stories for..." and blah blah._ I have this thing with the number. So with this story, I can _finally_ see my name with 20 stories! Haha, that's silly but I really wanted a story count of a number starting with _2._

 _Anywaysssssss! I've blabbed enough._

 **So, this is a VERY, VERY, typical, typical** _ **high school**_ **story**. I've gotten MANY requests to do one, so...heh. Here it is.

I've been wanting to do something like that but I'm very nervous about this one? And I have good reason to be because there are so many high school stories in the Winx Club Fanfiction that I'm sure mine will be nothing special. So, my dearest and beautiful readers, _any_ suggestions/ideas are more than welcomed :)!

P.S. Just please _do NOT_ demand anything because eventually...this story will run only by _my_ imagination ;)

NOTE: I'm experiencing a surreal amount of WRITER'S BLOCK on my other stories. So I'm sorry I couldn't update the other others! So please don't ask me to update them while reviewing on this story. I tend to overlook reviews if they're exclusively in regard for other stories. So if you want me to update, please review on that specific story! I read each and every review, so please don't think that I'm ignoring you. Okay, thank you!

 _ **Moving on...!**_

* * *

 **~ 5:15 AM ~**

 _Beep! Beep! Beeeep! Beeeeeep! Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!_

Sixteen year old Stella Solaria gasped as she suddenly bolted up straight and slammed a fist on her trusty alarm clock. She eyed the little digital device with widened eyes.

 _5:17 AM..._

"Shit! I'm so late!" she whispered furiously to herself before leaping out of the bed with newfound energy.

Today was a Monday. And like any other teenager in high school, she _should_ hate Mondays. It's the unspoken ethical rule of every single teenager across the planet. _But..._ such is not the case with this particular blonde.

Stella dashed left and right to get ready as quick as possible. She brushed her teeth and did her daily business before hopping into the shower. She stepped out fifteen minutes later before skipping noiselessly out of the bathroom and to her closet.

Stella randomly picked out a not-so-much tacky outfit. A pair of dark jeans and a full-sleeved white shirt. Hmm. _Not bad,_ she smiled as she put them on. She combed her hair and let it out in fresh waves before grabbing her school bag which was packed last night before bed.

Stella took a deep breath as she approached the door to her bedroom. She placed a firm hand on the door knob before turning it slowly as to not make a single sound. She bit her lip and stepped out into the hallway before closing the door shut. She skipped down the stairs one at a time noiselessly before creeping her way into the kitchen.

She searched the cabinets to make something edible. She sighed when she saw a fresh noodles packet. _Great._ Can this day get any worse? The noodles would take at least ten minutes to boil well. Sighing once more, she took a large kettle out and filled it with water. Turning the stove on, she set the temperature to boil the water.

Stella moved over and searched the cabinets again for her favorite box of cereal. _Ahh._ She smiled when she saw a blue box with a smiling anime tiger plastered over it. _Kelloggs' Frosted Flakes..._ best cereal _ever_ to be mass produced in the history of cereals _._

Smiling cheerfully to herself, she poured herself a bowl of cereal along with chocolate milk before eating. Chocolate milk in Frosted Flakes is the best combination ever for sweet-toothed cravings. _**(You guys agree with me, right? c: )**_

She went over to cook the easiest meal on a rushed morning. Pasta. Stella dumped a packet of vermicelli into the water and let it boil fully all the while trying to finish her cereal.

* * *

 _ **Fifteen minutes later...**_

 **Stella's POV:**

 **~ 6:10 AM ~**

I looked at my time and my eyes widened to the point of panic. "Oh shit! I'm so late!" I whispered to myself before clasping a lid on the cooked pasta. I hurriedly grabbed my bag and moved to dash out of the house as quick as I can but it was too late already.

The front door opened to reveal a very drunken devil. Who's the devil, you ask? Well, it's none other than my father. Heh. Lucky me!

"Stella...is thattt youuu?" Radius Solaria asked while slurring his words.

"Hey, dad," I greeted a little nervously. "I uh...I cooked for you. It's on the table," I told him, just like I did every morning. He stared at me for a long moment.

"Where the _fu*k_ are you going on a weekend?!" he growled while marching up to me.

 _Weekend?! Stupid retard,_ I thought bitterly. It's my first day as a high school senior and it's a freaking Monday!

But I didn't say anything. I backed away but luck was, unfortunately, not on my side just like it always isn't. I let out a small cry when I felt a harsh slap across the face. My head instantly snapped to the side in a sick twist as I fell to the floor with a thud.

I winced as my body pounded against the floor ungracefully.

"You useless trash! You should've gone with your bitch of a mother!" he yelled while kicking me hard in stomach and hit my shoulder painfully, leaving me to wince loudly.

I covered my face with my arms while tears sprung to her eyes at those words. I longed to say something but I learned long ago that the consequences of talking back.

These sessions usually lasted for about twenty to thirty minutes, so I just had to bear through them for a while longer.

I grunted in pain and tried my best to stay impassive. Honestly, I was used to being a human punching bag.

 _Six years..._

Six years of being in a hell hole wears off on you and you slowly, but painfully grow used to it. You'll find another way to get hurt. At least, that was the case with me. I rarely cried anymore, fully used to being thrown around like a rag doll. But of course...that doesn't mean I'm a rock with no feelings. It does hurt that my own father gives me a daily beating and it hurts even more when he brings up my mother.

My mom died six years ago in a car accident. Dad had been a sweetheart and so loving till mom was alive. He couldn't handle her death. She 'betrayed' him by leaving him. And he started drinking like crazy. He slowly took his temper out on me verbally. It didn't take long for verbal to turn physical.

That doesn't mean I empathize with the guy. No, I don't. _Not in the least bit._ I'll do _anything_ to get out of this excuse of a house. I don't care if his wife died. She was my mom as well and I don't start beating up little kids because of it.

I sometimes wish it was my dad who died instead. I know for a fact that my mom will _never_ do this to me if she had been alive instead.

A few tears leaked out of my eyes in unbearable pain as my dad continued to bludgeon me with his strength.

 _I miss her._

 _I miss her so much._

* * *

 **No one's POV:**

 **~ Magix High School - 7:30 AM ~**

"Girls, can any of you reach Stella?" Musa Melody frowned while dialing her best friend's number for the third time this morning.

Layla Andros rubbed her chin in thought. "Yeah, it's not like her to be late and not tell us."

Bloom Domino, Flora Linphea, and Tecna Zenith nodded in agreement subtly.

The first bell rang, however, and quickly redirected their attention towards the front of the class.

"Alright, everyone. That's enough texting and goofing. Settle down, please," Griselda came in with her all-knowing authoritative stature. She adjusted her glasses and cast a look at each of the lingering standing students and gossipers. She took out her roster and opened it.

"Attendance, please!" she ordered.

"Amaryl Amell!" Griselda called out.

"Present, ma'am!" Amaryl replied and raised her hand upwards to assure her presence.

"Layla Andros-"

A knock on the door interrupted the roll call and Griselda huffed in annoyance at the latecomers. She sighed and grumbled about something regarding students' lack of discipline and inexcusable tardiness before going to open the door.

"You're late," Griselda narrowed her eyes into a little glare as she stared at a tall brunette.

"Sorry, ma'am. The school's still new to me," he replied.

"Ahh, the transfer student. Well, this is the last time, young man. Come in," Griselda said before stepping back in order to let him in.

Musa's eyes widened. "Oooh, check out that hottie," she pointed.

Layla snorted and crossed her arms. "Bitch, you got a boyfriend."

Musa laughed, "He doesn't have to know."

She went red when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around nervously and smiled.

"Kinda makes it hard when I'm sitting right behind ya, don't you think?" Riven growled angrily, making the rest of the girls to giggle to themselves. It was sometimes funny to push Riven's buttons and see how far he can go with his ego and jealousy.

"Girls in the back!" Griselda snapped which instantly silenced the little crew. She turned to the new student. "Introduce yourself."

The brunette nodded slightly before turning to the front of the class. "Hey, guys. I'm Brandon Shields and I recently moved here from Canada," he shrugged and smirked slightly. A few girls cooed dreamily at him, earning a confident smirk from Brandon. He was at an impressively towering height of 6'2''. His shoulders were built that curved outwards in an attractively muscular form, indicating that he must've been into heavily athletic sports like football and basketball in his old school. His face was symmetrical with perfectly chiseled jaws that curved sharply near his chin. His eyes stood out sharply as he silently scanned the class before him while pursing his lips just ever so slightly.

"Alright, you can sit in any vacant seat," Griselda nodded before ushering him to move on, so she can start the class.

Brandon adjusted his bag which was loosely slung over his broad shoulders. He eyed the back which contained two vacant seats surrounded by a few girls and boys. Shrugging, he moved over there before flopping into the chair. He smirked when he saw a few girls drooling at him and cast them all a flirtateous wink that sent them squealing in delight and chattering excitedly between them.

"We got quite the ladies man now, don't we?" a blonde laughed from beside him. Brandon curiously turned to see a deep blue-eyed male with long, shaggy blonde hair that grazed his neck.

"Hey, I'm Sky," he introduced himself and held out his hand for Brandon to take. The brunette smiled before shaking it firmly. "Brandon."

"Yeah, we noticed," a dark brunette laughed from the front. "I'm Layla."

Brandon's eyes piqued with interest when he saw five girls and four guys turn around to him and wave at him with a smile. "Damn, are you guys like a crew?" he asked Sky with an amused curiosity.

Sky chuckled and nodded. "You can say that. We have one more but she isn't here yet."

"Quiet!" Griselda shouted.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

 **~ 10:30 AM ~**

Stella sighed in pain as she zipped her eyes shut, trying not to scream or wince. She had been in no condition to move after her father was through with her. He passed out unconscious after a good beat down session, leaving her on the faint of collapse.

She sighed as she limp-walked towards the bathroom with a few small bags of ice. She closed the door behind her before slowly taking her clothes off, leaving herself in her matching set of dark orange underwear. She groaned and scrunched her face in discomfort at the purple bruises on her waist. The previous ones only became darker to the verge of an ugly, pitch black, giving no indication of disappearing any time soon.

 _"Bastard,"_ she whispered angrily under her breath while gingerly nursing the wounds with ice. She moaned softly at the pain before closing her eyes. The ice numbed the wounds, but she knew that the pain will never truly go away.

She checked the time and sighed again. She never meant to be this late. She knew her friends are probably looking for her, considering how many times her phone pinged for her. She had accidentally fallen sleep and woke up just a while ago, very unusual for her. She pressed the compresses tightly against her waist and around her thighs for a few more minutes before getting dressed.

She left her hair open and grabbed a jacket to conceal a bruise on the arm. Taking her book bag, she slung it on both her shoulders before creeping out of her room silently.

She grimaced when she reached the hallway and saw her father sleeping while snoring his ass off. _Great. Guess I'll get another one by the time I'm back,_ she thought sarcastically as she stepped over him silently. The retard's going to wake up in a few hours and he'll grace her with his fists the second she enters again.

Sighing, Stella headed out the door before skipping along the sidewalk. She didn't bother trying to go faster. It'll be lunch soon and she can attend the afternoon session.

* * *

 **~ Magix High School - Cafeteria - 11:10 AM ~**

"Okay. This table is awfully quiet for my liking," Musa grimaced and grumbled under her breath as she set her tray down around the round table.

"But there's no one yet," Flora laughed while joining next to Musa.

"Exactly," the dark-haired teen muttered.

Sky hopped to the table with Bloom walking next to him, each carrying their respective trays. They sat down and joined their friends at their usual table. Sitting down, Sky saw Brandon look around for a table.

"Brandon!" Sky waved and gestured for him to come on over.

The brunette nodded before making his way over. "'Sup?" he greeted with a small smile before sitting down with them.

The table was soon filled with eleven young adults.

"Brandon, so, do you like this school so far?" Bloom asked with a smile.

Brandon chuckled. "I haven't seen much yet, but it's nice so far."

"Do you know anyone here?" Flora asked curiously, leaving Brandon to shake his head 'no' in response.

"Oh, then why don't you join us?" Sky asked with a grin. "We're all going to this carnival this weekend. You can come, if you want."

"Sure," Brandon grinned. "Why not?"

Riven snorted and glanced back and forth at the males. "I say...Sky, you sure you're into girls?"

Sky instantly glared at him and Bloom looked amused while the rest of the table started to laugh at the two guys. Even Brandon chuckled and shook his head before digging in to his food.

"You're characteristically quiet today," Nabu, Layla's boyfriend, remarked while nudging Musa.

Musa sighed and typed something into her phone. "Eh. It's not like Stella to bail on us and not tell us about it."

"Who's Stella?" Brandon asked curiously.

Helia smiled. "Oh she's-"

"The eleventh wheel," Riven interrupted and remarked with a smirk, earning laughs from the table. Musa swatted him upside the head and he howled while rubbing the sore spot. "I wasn't lying!" he arrogantly stated.

Suddenly, the doors to the cafeteria flung open and Brandon's eyes darted towards the commotion when he saw a gorgeous blonde enter breathlessly. Her eyes widened as she moved towards their table.

"Woooo! Whoa, sorry I'm late, you guys!" she breathlessly started to pant and clutch her knees from running so much.

"Ahhh, speak of the devil and there she is," Riven smirked. "How's the most annoying person in the world doing?" he asked.

Stella smirked. "I don't know, Riv. Let me ask. How are you doing?" she asked, making others laugh at their banter. Stella and Riven had some of the most childish and funniest fights. It was no secret that they can barely tolerate each other although being friends for years.

"Why'd you bother coming now? School's gonna be over soon and it's not like anyone here missed you," he grumbled.

The blonde glared at him and hit him upside the head, earning an unhappy look from him and a nod of approval from Musa. "Love you too, you ass," she snapped while flopping in between Layla and Musa. She took in long and greedy gulps of air while throwing her head back and fanning herself with her hands.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Musa snapped while poking the blonde.

"I slept in," Stella giggled sheepishly, unaware that she had a set of awed and curious brown eyes staring at her.

"Classic Stella," Bloom smirked while shaking her head. "Why am I not surprised?"

Stella laughed before looking around the table. Her eyes narrowed in curiosity when she saw a brunette from across the table.

 _Wow,_ she stared at him for a second before addressing the group. "Who the hell is this?" she blurted as she pointed.

Tecna face-palmed at the blonde's bluntness while Flora and Bloom looked amused.

Chuckling slightly and not at all offended, Brandon introduced himself. "I'm Brandon Shields." His grin made Stella's breath hitch as she felt a little self-conscious of herself.

"S-S-Stella Solaria," Stella gulped a little nervously while internally fangirling at the devilishly handsome brunette.

Musa and Layla snickered at Stella's stammer and bent behind her back.

"Who's got a new crush?!" Layla whispered with a smirk.

Musa giggled like an idiot. "We just scored ourselves a new voluntary job!"

"Matchmaking..." Layla sang as she gave a high-five to Musa before they went back to the table straight-faced.

Bloom raised an eyebrow at their hyperactive faces.

"Do we even want to know what you were talking about...?" Tecna asked suspiciously.

"Oh you know...just the usual," Layla said airily while casually eating her food.

"Macaroni, pudding, and all the jazz," Musa shrugged.

Stella, meanwhile, couldn't tear her gaze away from Brandon. She felt her heart skip a beat and her face grow hot with embarrassment when he glanced at her suddenly and instantly tore her stare away and focused on her food. She couldn't help the small blush that graced her heart-shaped face.

As much as she didn't really like outsiders in their 'little' troop of eleven members...she can't say that she minded him in it.

"Yo, Stel," Sky called her, making her look up.

"Hmm?" Stella asked while picking her food.

"You're still on for the carnival, right?"

Stella nodded vigorously and grinned. "Hell yes! It's our last carnival."

"We invited Brandon too," Sky pointed out.

"As your date?" Riven interrupted, earning a 'shut up' glare from Sky and an amused laugh from Bloom.

"Oh um...cool," Stella smiled while feeling the need to clutch her heart.

Heh. Who knew her day's going to be looking up already?

Brandon gave her a small, amused smirk, clearly enjoying her flustered state. He liked this chick. She was cute. His effect on her didn't go unnoticed by him as he caught her stealing occasional glances at him.

Hmm...

 _Maybe this year won't be THAT bad afterall,_ he silently thought while looking around the table and more specifically, letting his eyes rest on a certain, inquisitive blonde.

…

* * *

This was the probably horrible chapter I ever wrote :/

I'm sorry if it was, you guys! Like I said, I've NEVER done a high school fic before, so...I really am not that great with 'em. My fics usually consist of Stella and Brandon being in a little more mature age group (early to middle twenties).

So _any_ suggestions/tips/feedback/criticism is highly regarded and considered!

Thank you! And please review (if you can)! It'll make me feel really happy and give me a heads-up on whether or not I should continue this or not :)!


End file.
